


Click

by dragonofheaven07



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Modeling, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets the opportunity of a lifetime: photographing Bruce. Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my darling nekochan114 on tumblr. Originally posted as two parts.

Bruce was always Tim’s favorite subject to capture through his camera.

It was such as rush of excitement whenever he’d look through the viewfinder at Bruce’s tall frame and snap the shutter. And the vigilante was generous enough to oblige Tim’s requests whenever he asked to take a few shots.

He supposed Bruce was just used to being photographed: endless exposure at elegant get-togethers, charity auctions, not to mention all the unofficial photos as Batman. Yes, Bruce had grown up in the spotlight of society.

And that just makes for a better picture.

“Could you turn a little to the left? That’s it,” Tim says, peaking from over the lens. ”Now move your head up, that’s it, shoulders straight.”

“Frisky tonight, aren’t you?” Bruce chuckles. He alters his pose.

“A little,” Tim admits. But before he presses the button, he lowers the camera, and gulps. “Um, Bruce? I was, uh, wondering if we could try something different?”

“Like what?” Bruce replies, curious.

Tim shuffles his feet. “Well, I was wondering if I could, uh—” He pauses, bites his lip. “—if I could take one, um, without your suit?”  
Bruce blinks, unsure how to respond. Then his lips curve into a smile. “Alright, Tim,” he says, untucking his cashmere shirt. “How do you want me?”

Tim makes a small noise, his face heating up. “Th-The bed is fine,” he manages, suddenly interested in adjusting the shutter.

Bruce sits on the edge, his legs open wide. “How’s the lighting?”

“It’s…good.” Tim flicks back and forth, from the undressing man before him—oh, god, he’s beautiful—to his camera. Maybe he should never have asked, how stupid of him…

When he hears the zipper on Bruce’s pants slide down, Tim immediately shuts his eyes. 

“Tim? You okay?” Bruce’s voice is soothing, comforting. It still takes a full minute for Tim to build the courage to bring his gaze off the floor.

Bruce is covered only by a pillow. Only.

The camera shakes in Tim’s hands as he approaches the bed, staring directly into Bruce’s eyes. Then he smiles, raises the camera.

“Are you ready for your close-up, Mr. Wayne?”

—

Tim feels the urge to pinch himself to make sure that this isn’t a dream. 

His idol, his muse, Bruce Wayne, is stripped down and laying across his bed in all his glory. And Tim gets to take his picture.

He moves the camera around, and snaps a photo of Bruce’s relaxed biceps, his abdominals, his—dear god. 

Bruce leans back on the headboard, “What do you think so far, Tim?”

“You’re beautiful…” Tim trails off. He realizes too late that the words have already left his mouth, and he blushes scarlet.

“That wasn’t what I meant—I mean, not that you aren’t, I just—” He swallows hard. “…Sorry.”

”Tim…”

A hand reaches out and cups Tim’s face, making him tremble. “I…uh…Bruce…”

“Tim, it’s okay.” 

Tim hears his blood pumping in his ears, and his breathing comes out all shaky. He drops the camera to the floor with a soft clunk.

Pure instinct rushes through the Red Robin and suddenly his lips are crashing into Bruce’s. And to his great surprise, and pleasure, Bruce kisses back. It’s full of pent-up emotions, of hidden feelings, sleepless nights, and Tim has never tasted anything sweeter.

When Bruce pulls away, Tim is gasping for air, but more ravenous than ever. He feels Bruce’s chest, reverently, but hungry as he runs his fingers over the muscle. “I…I’ve always, always, I just wanted you, so much, even back when I was a kid, I just—”

“It’s okay, Tim.” Bruce wraps an arm around him, pulls him in close. “Me, too.”

And Tim shuts up. 

In seconds, he sheds his clothing and joins Bruce on the bed. The kiss resumes like it never stopped, now added with fervent touches on both their parts.

“Bruce, I…want you now.” Tim rubs the area over Bruce’s cock.

“Tim, are you sure?” Bruce asks carefully, suppressing a shudder. 

“I’m not…that innocent,” Tim smiles as he spreads his legs open.

“Alright, Mr. Director,” Bruce chuckles, and he positions above him. “I’m going to take it slow, okay?” he tells Tim, lacing their fingers.

Tim nods in understanding, and then Bruce is pushing in, inch by inch. The pain hits him dead-on—god, Bruce is big—and for the first couple moments, he’s just concentrating on Bruce’s hand tightly encased in his.

The pleasure follows right after. It rolls through Tim’s body like a wave, a warm tingling sensation that keeps growing hotter and hotter, until—

He arches back, his hips jerking up. ”B-Bruce, I-I think I’m…” 

“It’s okay, Tim. Go ahead.”

Tim bites his lip, his legs jitter, there’s a jolt that runs through him, and he’s coming. 

Bruce stokes his sweat-drenched hair, kisses him on the forehead. 

“That’s my good boy.”

—

Tim wakes up first to the bright sun streaming through the window. He rubs his eyes groggily, and finds Bruce on his side, his hair a little ruffled.

Just before getting out of the bed, Tim spies something he had almost forgotten laying on the carpet: his camera. He picks it up, winds the film, and points it at his still-sleeping mentor.

“Smile, Bruce!”


End file.
